Music Videos
Music Videos first materialised during the third season in 1992 as an idea by Britt Allcroft. These music videos all featured their own songs, mainly sung by children. From 1994-2003, the songs were based on the theme tunes of a specific character, place, or type of job that the engines would do, which were both composed by television series veterans, Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. Several have been released on CD as audiobooks or music albums. After Mike and Junior left the series after twenty years, Robert Hartshorne began composing the music for the series, while Ed Welch wrote the songs, both starting from the eighth season in 2004. When Ed Welch left in 2009, Robert Hartshorne was left to compose the songs on his own. However, in 2011, Peter Hartshorne, Robert's son, helped him score Day of the Diesels. The Hartshornes left after their contracts ended in 2015 and Chris Renshaw and Oliver Davis took over as composers. Steve D'Angelo and his company Eggplant LF compose, write and produce songs for television series while Davis composes and produces songs for the specials. The music videos are known for using clips from the series along with deleted scenes which would not be seen in the episodes themselves. Some music videos have specially-shot footage, which would only happen if the song did not have the required clips from the archives. Season 3 * Thomas' Anthem (with footage from season 3 only) * I'm Thomas the Tank Engine (Japan only; Thomas and the U.K. Trip) Season 4 * Thomas' Anthem (with footage from seasons 1-4) * Let's Have a Race * Gone Fishing * Toby * Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover * The Island Song * Really Useful Engine * Thomas' Christmas Song (VHS; UK only) Season 5 * It's Great to be an Engine * Sir Topham Hatt * Accidents Will Happen * Night Train * The Snow Song * Harold the Helicopter * Donald's Duck * Percy's Seaside Trip * Every Cloud has a Silver Lining * Come for the Ride Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Really Useful Engine * Shining Time * I Know How the Moon Must Feel * The Locomotion * Some Things Never Leave You * Summer Sunday * The Whistling Song *early draft* (not in final cut) * Night Train (not in final cut) * The Island Song (original script) * Thomas' Anthem (original script) Season 6 * James the Really Splendid Engine * Little Engines * Down by the Docks * Winter Wonderland * Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo * Never, Never, Never Give Up Season 7 * Five New Engines in the Shed * The Red Balloon * There Once Was an Engine Who Ran Away * Troublesome Trucks * Salty * The Whistle Song Season 8 * Sounds * Emily * Surprises * A World Around You * Determination * Patience * Ode to Gordon * Engine Rollcall Calling All Engines! * Busy * Trying * Together (Together We Made it Happen) * New Engine Roll Call * The Dream Song (DVD Bonus Feature). Season 9 * Brave * Day and Night * Party Time * Pride * Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor * Buffer Up and Share * Togetherness Jack and the Sodor Construction Company * The Work Song * One Friendly Family Season 10 * Doing it Right * Favorite Place * H is for Harold * Navigation * There's Always Something New * Responsibility * Strength * GO!! Thomas (Japan and With Thomas: Work and Dance!! only with Tomiya Hasegawa; only dubbed in Japanese). * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Japan and Thomas's Christmas only; fullscreen footage only, with different composers; only dubbed in Japanese). * Jingle Bells (Japan and Thomas's Christmas only; fullscreen footage only, with different composers; only dubbed in Japanese). Season 11 * The Narrow Gauge Engines * Engine Rollcall (High definition/re-shot) The Great Discovery * Thomas and James are Racing * There's a Job for Everyone * Where, oh Where is Thomas? * Engine Rollcall (Altered with "Henry, Toots and Edward puffs..." and "Stanley, He's the New One There...") * Thomas, You're the Leader Season 12 * Engine Rollcall (CGI face version) Hero of the Rails * Go, Go Thomas Season 13 * Roll Along * Thomas, You're the Leader (CGI version; Stanley, The Pack, and the Skarloey Railway removed) * Sounds (CGI version) * Determination (CGI version) * Engine Roll Call (CGI version) Misty Island Rescue * Misty Island Rescue Season 14 * All You Need * Sir Topham Hatt Day of the Diesels * Day of the Diesels Season 15 * Hear the Engines Coming Blue Mountain Mystery * Working Together * Blue Mountain Mystery Season 16 * Thomas and Percy * Go, Go Thomas (different lyrics and footage) King of the Railway * Working Together Again (different lyrics and footage) * Searching Everywhere * It's Gonna be a Great Day Season 17 * Hey, Hey Thomas! * On a Journey Today Tale of the Brave * Monsters Everywhere * Tale of the Brave * Let's Be Brave Season 18 * It's Christmas Time * The Best Friends Express Thomas' YouTube World Tour * A World Around You (CGI version) * Down by the Docks (CGI version) * Navigation (CGI version) * Never, Never, Never Give Up (CGI version) * It's Great to be an Engine (CGI version) * Thomas' Anthem (CGI version) * The Island Song (CGI version) * The Whistle Song (CGI version) * Night Train (CGI version) * Ode to Gordon (CGI version) * Rules and Regulations * That's What Friends Are For The Adventure Begins * Really Useful Engine (different singers, lyrics and footage) * Troublesome Trucks (different singers, lyrics and footage) Season 19 * There's Snow Place Like Home * Let's Go! * Race with You * Spring is Here! * Engine Rollcall (new arrangement and footage) * Down by the Docks (new arrangement) Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * Never Overlook A Little Engine * We Make a Team Together Season 20 * Glynn's Christmas Wish * It's Halloween The Great Race * Will You Won't You * Streamlining * I'm Full of Surprises * You Can Only Be You * The Shooting Star is Coming Through * Be Who You Are, and Go Far * He's Full Of Surprises Journey Beyond Sodor * Somebody Has to Be the Favourite * Who's Thomas? * The Hottest Place in Town * I Want To Go Home * We Can't Do Anything * The Most Important Thing is Being Friends Season 21 *Set Friendship in Motion External Links * YouTube World Tour Music Video Playlist Category:Songs Category:Television Series